1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency oscillator for use in, e.g., a receiving circuit of a satellite communication system.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a Schottky field-effect transistor (MESFET) consisting of GaAs (gallium arsenide) has been used in an amplifier section of a high-frequency oscillator of this type. This MESFET is formed on a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) and constitutes a high-frequency oscillator together with circuit elements such as predetermined-length microstrip lines.
In the above conventional high-frequency oscillator, however, a large amount of phase noise (FM noise) is generated due to, e.g., f.sup.-1 noise of the MESFET. Therefore, in a high-frequency oscillator using such a MESFET, accurate information transmission is sometimes interfered with by the FM noise.